


【底特律/汉康】没有再见

by suiqingchen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hannor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiqingchen/pseuds/suiqingchen
Summary: 接天台上康纳没有杀汉克，被汉克推下去的结局。





	【底特律/汉康】没有再见

接天台上康纳没有杀汉克，被汉克推下去的结局。

————

“我不想这么做，”汉克看着那个有着深棕色双眼的仿生人从天台落下，“但你让我别无选择。”

在积雪的作用下，重物落地的声音并不是那么明显，却足以让汉克确认那个仿生人没有任何生还的可能。

在那一瞬间，汉克感受到了悲伤，庆幸，难过等等一系列复杂的情绪——却唯独没有后悔。

他满心以为，只要等上一天——至多两天，那个操蛋的家伙，就会换上另一具身体，出现在他的面前，说出“这并不影响任务的执行”之类的屁话。

然后他就可以揪住那个家伙的领子，把人按在地上狠狠地揍一顿，以此来表达自己对这个家伙从来不听自己吩咐的不满。

然而，当他回到警局的时候，见到的却是拥有同样容貌，却穿着不同制服的仿生人。

“安德森副警长，初次见面，我是RK900，”汉克听到了面前的仿生人的自我介绍，“今后我将代替RK800与您一同共事。”

RK800——就算是对电子方面的事情一窍不通的汉克，也知道这个之前被印在仿生人胸前的编号代表着什么。

“Where is Connor？”甚至没有将仿生人剩下的话听完的心情，汉克就出声打断了对方。

大概是在分辨汉克口中的“康纳”是否在称呼自己，面前的仿生人停顿了一下，才开口回答了他的问题：“RK800被停止了机能。”

“他做出了太多与任务不符的举动，被断定为不稳定性过高。”与康纳有着相同外貌的仿生人语气平稳地解说着自己同类的去向，脸上的表情没有丝毫变化。

汉克突然就想起了他被仿生人提着衣领，双脚只差分毫就会离开地面的场景。

“杀死你并不是我任务中的一项。”

那个仿生人这么说着，将他拉了回来。

在那一刹那，汉克几乎险些控制不住自己的表情笑起来。

——并非因为死里逃生的喜悦，而是因为那个叫做“康纳”的仿生人双眼中，被掩饰得极为巧妙的情感。

然后他攻击了对方。

趁着对方还沉浸在那或许连自己都无法理解的情绪中的时机，将那个刚刚将他从死亡边缘拉回来的仿生人推下了天台。

“他的机体被高度损坏，”RK900还在继续叙述着，“虽然还有备用机体，但对于Cyber Life来说，已经被淘汰的废弃品，没有继续存在的必要。”

汉克的眼前浮现出仿生人躺在地面上的画面，蓝色的血液在身下扩散开来，很快就被不停落下的雪花掩盖，睁开的眼睛里倒映着被乌云掩盖的天空，没有一丝神采。

“我接收了RK800的记忆，我认为这对我们的共事有积极的作用。”RK900用这句话结束了对汉克刚才问题的回答，然而回应他的，却是副警长头也不回地走出警局的背影。

雪不知道什么时候又开始飘落下来，纷纷扬扬的，像是想要将整个世界都遮掩起来一样。

汉克发动了车子，却在踩下了油门的前一秒，想起了仿生人曾经对他说过的需要戒酒的敬告。

启动的车子最后还是掉了头，朝家的方向驶去。

在进门之前，汉克几乎是下意识地朝靠着后院的窗户看了一眼。

曾经被打碎的窗户早就已经进行了维修，此时甚至看不出丝毫被破坏过的痕迹，但汉克却清晰地记得那个仿生人是如何从那个地方翻进屋子，朝他的脸上狠狠地扇了一巴掌的。

而他的爱犬当时乖乖地趴在一边，围观着他的主人遭受这一切。

汉克咧了咧嘴角，想要露出一个笑容，脸上的表情却在肌肉的牵扯下，变成了古怪的模样。

他想到那个仿生人曾经救过他的性命——不止一次。

无论是他还是对方，都很清楚在那些情况下，有着更安全更有利于完成任务的选项。

“你的所有感情都是假的，”汉克想起了自己在天台上的时候，对仿生人所说的话，“你假装是我的朋友，却根本不明白这两个字的意义！”

他不确定在听到自己这些话的时候，那个仿生人的脸上，是不是有什么他没有注意到的表情变化，那个时候，他一心沉浸在了自己那被失望以及愤怒所充塞的情绪之中——而这些感受越是明显，之后被拉回天台的那一刹那，他所体会到的喜悦，就越是剧烈。

汉克甚至觉得，自己当时是拼尽了全力，才没有在康纳的面前扬起嘴角。

他突然就有点记不清，他那时候究竟是以什么样的心情，将那个仿生人推下天台的了。

冰凉的液体顺着咽喉滑下，却带起灼烧一般的热烈痛感，浓烈的酒精味充斥着鼻腔，蒸腾的酒气让双眼都变得有些湿润起来。

汉克突然有些庆幸，家里还有这些东西剩余。

电视上还在报道着尚未结束的仿生人起义，但汉克却怎么都无法理解那些人口中吐出的话语的意义。

有东西随着被拿出的酒瓶掉下来，滑到了汉克的手边。

他想起曾经有个仿生人拿着这个东西，端端正正地坐在自己的对面，用平稳的语气告诉他：“如果你想玩，我陪你玩。”

那是在科尔离开后，汉克第一次那样清晰地听到自己心脏鼓噪的声音。

那也是他第一次那样害怕，那把仅有一颗子弹的左轮枪，会真的取走一条性命——尽管用康纳的话来说，“仿生人并不会死亡。”

胃部由于酒精的刺激而抽痛起来，汉克像是要抵抗什么一样，大口地喘息着。

汗水从额头上滚落下来，汉克感到自己的意识开始模糊。

这一回，不会再有仿生人砸破窗户叫醒他了。

汉克伸出手，握住了地上的左轮枪。


End file.
